Insanity Is Most Certainly Not A Virtue
by Lehana Nirvei
Summary: What would it be like to be caught in the mind of a teenager? Well, here you go. Have a ball. Chapters Re-edited. It's been done before, millions of times, but not like this.
1. LORD SAVE ME!

**DC:** You all know the drill. You see it, I don't own it. Except for the main character... she's mine. Heh, she's me. I know the rules say 'unfictional characters are banned' or something to that extent, but I picture myself as fictional enough. Don't kill me! I'm innocent!

* * *

Okay, I admit it. This is insane. Insane, I tell you, INSANE! I shouldn't be here. Shouldn't have just walked through a freaking wall, shouldn't have a trunk instead of regular bags. And damn it all, I should not have a wooden stick. Is it some kind of freak poking device!

Okay, let me say this. Whoever these people are, they're creepy. OH! ALL THAT BE ETH HOLY! Is that really a snake! A god damn snake.. Great! Hoho! This is going to be fabulous.

Before I get too hysterical, I want to mention something. I D-O-N-O-T-B-E-L-O-N-G-H-E-R-E! I am just me... perfectly content with that. Just me. Simple 'ol me. Brown hair, blue eyes, jump around the loony bin... me. I don't use wooden sticks to torture people, nor do I intend to. OKay, so it would be kinda cool... but that does NOT mean I'll really do it. Nope.. I'm not completely neurotic yet.

Yes, I am on a sugar high. One hundred points to you! HEY! I was nervous! And I'm never nervous. But it's not every day you get a letter by a damn barn owl, now is it? Or have your parents stare at you like you're insane... trust me, they did that. OR! Go through a few bricks and find out there's a whole freaking city behind it! Or buy things that have names that... I'd rather not say. Considering some of it is still moving, I'd be suprised if anyone could tell what it is. Looks a little like a mix between hairgel and pudding. Nope, definately not looking at it anymore.

Well, here's a little blast to the past(hated that movie). I'm me, as I've undoubtedly said. If I were anyone else, I'd scream and run away... to myself. Right. Now, then. I'm 16, and somehow ended up here. HEY! It's my story here! If I want to skip two months of junk, then so be it!

Fine, fine. Sir Persistent. Should I add some fluff for your entertainment? Well, here goes:

I was sitting in bed, staring out to an azure sky...

cough, cough- Okay. New perspective. I used to live in the U.S. I liked it... yes, it was absolutely facinating. No sarcasm! It was actually quite cool. I was a freshman in high school, a normal high school, thank-you-very-much. I turned sixteen in January. Three weeks after my birthday, an owl flew into my window, with some roll thing attached to it. It freaked me out, naturally. The thing could have waited until after four in the morning, in my opinion. Anyhow. I opened the window, avoided the thing's amazingly sharp beak, and took off the roll thing. Turns out it was a fabulous letter of acceptance to...

The freak place. Oh joy.

You'd think these people would have gotten better means of communication. Owls. Phfft. Telephones are much faster. And if it's real urgent, there's always beloved America Online. -cheesy grin- Well. My parents didn't get the whole witch thing. Well, Dad got it... Meghan just sorta sat there, being ditzy like usual. Honestly, the chick's two years older than I am! There's got to be a law against stuff like that. -shakes head miserably-

OH DON'T YOU DARE GO AND TRY TO PROTECT HER YOU... YOU! Sigh... She's not really that bad. And if I really cared, I'd probably learn some things from her. But I don't care. Hence the not knowing thing.

Anyway, I figured out with my brilliant brain that I was going to a school where they don't do things right, and I was accepted five years late. SO! Guess what that means! I got to learn things with the pokey stick over the summer from my father. Apparently he's a wizard. And guess what! I get to skip five grades at the freak school because of my age and -cough, cough- ability. Then again...

I still can't believe I just ran through a freaking wall... That's got to be a first.

"You're going to get on the Hogwarts Express. It leaves in fifteen minutes. I made sure to get us here early, so you could get a good compartment. Now.." My father turned me towards him, so I had to look into his face. He looked way too exhausted. "I know this sucks for you." Way to go, Dad! Congratulations, one problem down, fifty million to go."But it's for the best. If you don't train it, you'll cause mayhem. Not that you don't already." He gave me that cute fatherly grin thing that makes you want to hug him.

"But did we have to come here! It's bloody England, Dad! Don't they have magical schools somewhere within three thousand miles from home?" Really, that flight sucked. If you've ever flown that far, you know what it does for the neck. Not so good, if I do say so myself. I'll have to call the chyropractor when I get there.

"McKinsey... just follow the others' lead. Plus, you're already starting to sound English."

"Dad." I gave that talking-to-a-three-year-old-with-way-too-much-patience voice. "I'm not english. I'M GERMAN! AMERICAN! What are you on, man!"

Laughing, he shoved me onto the train. "Just go, you little ball of annoyance." Now really! I'm not that annoying! Well, okay. I can get on people's nerves. But I'm not a ball of it! Hell no.. ball equals bad.. How about... cylindrical? Yes, that's better.

We gave the trademark father-daughter goodbye scene before I lugged my 'trunk' up the train steps and down the corridor. I'm beginning to regret letting my hair grow out. But hey! Swim practice paid off. Lean shoulder muscles. At least I didn't bang around and make a racket of my getting down to my compartment. Speaking of which...

OHH! Sliding doors! Too bad they aren't electric... that's would've been nice. Oh My God. Cheap train, flaking paint, old wood, manual sliding doors.

O.O

I'm going to a junk school.

LORD SAVE ME!


	2. Unexpected Acquaintances

**Original POV:**

I nearly fainted magicking my trunk into its holder thingy madoob. Hey, I'm in shock here. Vocabulary is not the biggest of my worries.

And before you say anything, I'd like to say that no, I'm not some stuck up bimbo you find on the street.

Yeah I know, that's what my ex said too. 'Too bad.'

But in all truth, I don't want to spend three fourths of a year somewhere where they make you pay galleon upon galleon for supplies, then have cheap means of transportation.

Honestly. Just tell us where the damn school is, then we can drive there.

Idiots.

My father had told me about the magic interfering with my electronics and how to use a simple Lumos to power them, but I hadn't expected this much of a magical surge. I could feel it pressing at me like a humid storm. There were knots and silky strands all along the corridors. I couldn't see it, I don't think anyone can, but it's like a fiftieth sense.

Trust me, if you live like I do, it takes a whole forty nine to survive.

For simplicity reasons, I'm very clumsy. I'll even stoop to the level of klutzish. Yes, I can kick a lot of people's asses, but that doesn't mean I don't fall on _my_ ass on a daily basis.

To say the least, I couldn't walk without incident since... ever.

And no, it's not a disease.

Though my insanity comes awefully close.

I sighed and flopped myself onto the seat. Flopping is fun. You should try it. The sky outside was stormy and gray, a small mist of rain flicking on the windows. Damn, it was hard to concentrate! This place must be hooked to some major --- freaking --- hardware.

Let me try to fill you in.

You know those branches of magic?

Yes you do, idiot, I just told you about them. Honestly.

Well, a few of them have flaws. Like this one, running from the engine of the train to the lanterns. On the sixth hectagonal point and the third microbe sequence, the construct should be slightly higher on the fourth digit. It's not. I reached out and felt it, feeling the silky smoothness of... whoever_ this _is... Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Rings a bell. Can't place it. I tugged slightly on the third digit of the microbe sequence, effectively raising the fourth. A slight change was felt in the overall sense of things. A slight rest, almost... nastalgic?

I sighed and opened my eyes, only to find a curious blond-haired boy looking down on me.

So, I did the one thing any normal person in my situation would do and...

Screamed like a 'sadistic banshee' as my father would call it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yes, lungs are my true virtue.

After the initial shock of finding a living being above me and not noticing, I realized he'd let out a muffled scream and scampered.

_Scampered?_

Yes, that could be classified as scampering. Hmm... Eeeentiristing.

Completely fuming at being interrupted, let along someone just standing above me.. with absolutely _no_ permission to do so, might I add ... looking at me like I was a _specimen..._ I got up and ran after him.

I could see his retreating back exiting to another section of the train and followed, nearly decapitating myself once on a sconce. "Come back here, you little tresspassing twit! Demented, these people are!"

Yelling my obscenities, I quickly caught up with him as he squeaked some nonsense and dodged into a compartment, looking scared for his life.

I would be too, if I saw myself in my temper.

Whoa.. that definately gave me a headache.

**James's POV:**

I looked up from my chess game at the sound of running feet. Seconds later, Peter came bursting through the door, looking like he'd just run from the gallows. "James! Sirius! Remus! HELP!"

Not a moment later, a fuming girl sat in our compartment doorway. Sirius, who I was playing with, looked on in amusement as she somehow managed to get her wand into her hand and aim it at Peter's heart.

Now there's something I _don't_ tolerate.

People threatening my homies.

Don't ask, Sirius used it once.

I stood and blinked as she immediately cringed and took an involuntary step backward, staring at me strangely.

**Original POV:**

My god, they're powerful. The tawny-haired one has something else in his blood, also, but I can't tell what it is. Just an urge to get away. The messy-haired one was radiating in his own magic... which, might I add, was billowing in invisible anger. Not to mention the tallest of the bunch, who's ...well, feeling... was calm and collective, completely nonplussed as the tip of my wand ejected silver sparks.

Glaring, I turned back to the fat blond kid and towered over him, smirking now.

HA! Suck that you evil chit! I've got you cornered. -cackles-

And of course that little, almost logical part of my mind spoke up, 'Phfft, yeah, and three powerful wizards. WITH YOUR BACK TURNED! IDIOT! Not to mention they'll probably protect him.'

Eh, shut it, damn you. Or.. damn me... because, technically, we are the same. XD

Back to business.

"Do I even _want _to know what the _hell _you were _doing_ watching my _unconcious _body, laying _defenseless_ in my own innocence! I didn't even _trip_ you, or get something on your _clothes_, or screw up your head, well... not yet anyway... I didn't laugh in your face, didn't make insane remarks, I didn't even _MOVE_... Yet, you still come and watch me... with an _undeniable_ threat to my life... as I just... _LAY_ THERE!"

I ignored the laughter and wand pushing painfully into my side. Bad first impression, but it must be done.

Call me overdramatic, but this is my idea of being a teenager.

"EXPLAIN!"

The boy was quivering under my glar. Ifelt a pulse of magic flow through the arm of the messy-haired boy, who's wand was pressing into my freaking rib. I knocked the wand out of his hand and used my left to keep the blond cornered with my own wand, turning to the black-haired boy. His hazel eyes were flaming.

"Don't try it. I'm mad enough as it is." My own magic branched out to his, temporarily binding it. The tension in the air wasn't only overemotional teens, but highly forced magic. I'm pretty sure the whole train felt the slight pressure of it. Most wouldn't recognise it, I'm sure, but some would get curious.

And, unfortunately, they did.

"Now, explain before you won't have enough organs to."I snarled. Red was infusing itself in my vision, defining edges and depth. Too much rage.. too much! I closed my eyes tightly, trying to force it away by sheer will...

Well, at least I tried.

The tall black haired boy was suddenly at his feet, glaring at the door... I didn't notice. The piggy blond-haired boy whimpered and tried to apologize, but I barely heard it. A cold laugh filled my ears. Jerking at the interruption, I stared blankly at the doorway, where a thin pale boy stood, smirking at the sight before him, black hair falling into his face.

"Go away, Snivvelus..." Snivvelus? Severus? _What_ the _Hell!_

My mouth dropped. Not Sev . . . from elementary school?

"Snape?" I whispered, dumbfounded.

A silence rang through the compartment as I felt my wand hand fall to my side, rage subsiding as quickly as it had flared. Severus, here? No wonder I hadn't seen him since fourth grade.

He was looking at me strangely, as if he couldn't place me, or was too unidentifiable to worry much about. Then his eyes widened as they met mine, onyx into ocean blue. "Oreo?" His voice was as incredulous as mine.

I grinned, and in a rush I ran and jumped to hug him. Sure, it'd been, what, five years? But that didn't change the fact that we'd been best friends for eleven years beforehand. We'd mostly befriended for our sarcasm... but hey! There are things in people you don't see until it's too late, or things you do see... but too soon to get to know a person, to define exactly what that thing means.

Yep, headaches SUCK ASS!

"Sev? How? My _god,_ this is insane." I hugged him tightly before feeling the incredulous stares from behind me and turning my full attention to the others. Seeing as the kid was still quivering, and my rage was gone, I sat by him and tried to comfort him, despite his flinch. "Really, I didn't mean to make you wet yourself."

"Hey, meet me in my compartment later... you'll know where it is." Sev said surruptitiously before slipping out, with one last disgusted look at the members of the compartment.

I bit my lip and focussed on calming the kid before me, sighing slightly at his terror. Frowning, I turned to the other three. The hazel-eyed one, hmm... let's call him Bob... was still staring at Peter in a mix of dazed confusion, anger, amazement, and horror at me and the loss of the use of his magic, it seemed. The tall one was staring at me, frowning, probably curious as to how I knew Sev. And lastly, the other one, for now he's Bill, was regarding the situation from behind a book. Titled, strangely enough, _1001 Ways to Wandless Magic_. Hmm... interesting.

"Really... I didn't mean to scare him shitless." I chastised myself slightly at my language before deciding that, if they already thought me insane, there wasn't much hope in changing their opinions. "I was just angry. It's not every day you open your eyes to someone _staring_ at you." The tall one smirked, and I scowled. "Well, you _beautiful_ people might, but not the majority of us mortals."

Despite the obvious sycophancy of my flattery on their faces, I knew they were still confused. "So... Peter was watching you sleep? Well then, case closed."

I raised an eyebrow. Somehow, I didn't find it amusing.

I wonder why... (You see how I befriended Sev for his sarcasm?)

"Peter, like the rest of us, beside's Moony, o'course,"He gestured to Bill." is perverted. Mentally fixated to sex and girls." This coming from the tall, gorgeous one.

I glared. Now I was completely freaked out. "You're telling me... that this.. thing.. was fantasizing about my unconcious body?" I was sure my eyes were bugging out of my head by then.

Bob spoke, "Well, judging by the way you were rampaging in here, cursing like a savage, being rather snarky, binding my magic without a spell, and then hugging Snape, the greasy git, I think you should be explaining to us."

Sigh. Males have no sense of formality. Or female dignity for that matter.

"Do you want the whole autobiography? We still have eight freaking hours on this thing, it isn't as if we don't have time." My voice was wry as I looked amusedly at all four of them. The one with the book put it down-- Oh, Christ, I don't even know their names!

"If that'll help us understand, then yes." said Bob. He was quite obviously still fuming about his loss of magic-use - for lack of better word.

"Tell me your names first, at least."

"I'm James Potter, Quidditch extraordinare--" This coming from Bob--Ahem.. James.

"--Sirius Black, also Quidditch master, resident swoon-over, second in my year classwi--'

"Remus Lupin, has a knack for breaking in at opportune moments." The book-kid, now Remus, smiled slightly, though I could tell he was almost wary. But I don't see everything.

"Oh, and that's Peter," James seemed like he was going to leave it there, but added hastily, "Pettigrew."

Suddenly I didn't feel like sitting in too near proximity. Man, that stunk.

Sigh, here we go. "My name is McKinsey Danielle Lehana Nirvei Anammika Zayne Orea Roehling." The two standing gaped, before sitting. I carefully removed my overly-forced binding on James's magic. It was rude, and unfair, but I didn't even know I could do it at the time. It was unexpected.

**James's POV:**

I sat and closed my mouth. Anyone with that many names was either insane, quite possibly, had insane parents, one never knows, or had another viable reason for such a multi-syllablical dub.

"I was born on January fifteenth, nineteen sixty-two. **(A/N That's realistic too. If Harry was in his second hear in 1992, which he was, as shown at Nick's deathday party, then James and Lily would have had him after seventh year, correct? That means it was 1980 when they had them, der, and they had to have had them around 18 or 19 right? So that means they would be in their sixth year around '78 or '79. Let's say '78, shall we?)** My--" She broke off and frowned slightly, then continued as if nothing had happened.

"My mother and father raised me after my brother, Alexander Sean Thomas Joveah Gavin La'Moure Roehling, who died a year ago. My father is a wizard, though he obviously thought we'd be freaked out, or he would have told me before now. My mother, well, my parents are separated. My step-mother, Meghan, is eightteen, and in my opinion the biggest ditz on the face of any planet. That including Zynthar and Septaon. My father works in a Muggle Law firm as a prosecutor, and Meghan is going to college this fall for her major in dance.

"Anyway, my favorite colors, in order, are; silver, black, red, green, blue, white. My favorite foods are mac an' cheese, fried chicken, any fruits and chocolate. I was born in Greenwood, Indiana. Went to all school years in their system, until now, of course." She added bitterly, before continuing. Well, this was interesting. Certainly not the greeting you get from normal people.

"I have two cats. Gizmo, or Giz, Gizzymoto/momo, Gizzy, ecetera, is black and white and fat as hell. Tazz, or Tazzerz, Tazzerelli, Tazz the Spaz... yata... is all white and is extremely skinny. I had no siblings other than Al, and I usually saw my mother every other day. Obviously I won't be doing that anymore.

"As you can tell, hopefully, I'm five foot, three point five inches tall, or 163.5 cenitmeters, or 1.635 meters, as you strange people here would say it. I was born with blonde hair, but it decided to change to dark brown, nasty color, in my opinion. I have blue eyes." She looked each of us dead on so we would believe her. I think she might have the _slightest_ trust issue. Odd...

"I was told I was a witch seven and a half months ago, and trained that whole time with my father. I'm up to date, as far as I can tell, on the basics for the last five years. I'm rusty, anybody would be, so I'll have a rough start, and I have to cut down on being my socialite self(sarcasm, jeez.) and practice. I have all course books for the past five years, and have spent my entire summer and months beforehand reading them. It sucked... but I don't want to look stupid.

"I--"

"Ermm..." I broke in, seeing as Sirius and Remus were already blinking, eyebrows raised, and she seemed to be on some sort of Cloud 9 of her personal history. " I think we get your point."

"Well then, have a nice trip!" She said overly cheerfully, plastering a sarcastic grin on her face before letting it slip and rolling her eyes. She gave a disapproving look at Peter, then raised an eyebrow at Remus, who was frowning at where she used to be sitting. "You people are sad..." I could hear her mutter before sliding out of the compartment, aparently looking for Snape.

**Original POV:**

Of course, I really didn't know where Sev wanted me to go. It seemed absurd to say so.

That had brought back odd memories. Well, mother would be proud. Her little girl could divert the attention by stating things point-blank. It'd also get them off of my case later, and off of my mother's. It'd be hard to see her, but my letter clearly stated that I would be able to visit her once a month. It didn't seem like much, but it was more than I could have asked for.

I know you're curious. What about my mother? Well... She's insane. Not my kind of insane, well, sorta... but she's fully insane, physically, mentally, and medically speaking. She can't remember me, Al, or dad. She can't even tell when a person enters a room. She has spasms, sometimes, and every day I saw her I'd take out an old binder full of pictures of her and dad, me and Al, the whole family together. When our family was beautiful. Perfect. My mother was beautiful, I can remember, before her disease took over. Because it is a disease. Huntington's Disease.

On genetic levels, a strand of DNA has several chromosome pairs. A person can have 10 CAG repeats on the fourth chromosome pair and be normal, no risk whatsoever. A person could have 20, 30, even 40 CAG sequencial repeats on the fourth chromosome and be fine. No HD. But anything above 40, and the body just can't handle it. Something screws up. The body shuts itself down, starting with the brain. You lose coordination, memory, and eventually, presence itself.

And since it's genetic, I could have it too, and not know until my eighteenth birthday. That's the age when you're of legal age to be tested for it. Alexander had it, he'd been 18 for only two days before he built up the courage to take it. And he had it. Al didn't just die, he killed himself out of fear. He didn't want that... Who would?

And so I tolerate people thinking I'm insane... and thinking I myself am insane... but the second a person voices it, I blow. Not just in anger, but in fear and grief. Huntington's Disease had taken two of my most beloved people in the world from me... I wouldn't let the word be so gently used before me like a careless adjective, when it could truly be real. That's what I'm afraid of. It could be real. They could be right. I could end up insane.

Like my mother.

And when I stop to think about it, I'm probably being a coward. Who cares, right? It hits, usually, when you're middle-aged. I have time. That's what I live for. Time. And every second I spent beating around the bush, I'm wasting what I live for. Might as well make the best of it, ne?

I look up and down the corridors, walking in the general direction of my compartment, from what I can remember. Maybe it'll just pop up in my mind like a radar sensor. **Information beaming in from planet Xanther.** _Third car, fifth compartment. _

I give up about three minutes later and go back to where I know my compartment is. Don't get me wrong, this is just a sober moment in between those loyal crazy moments. I want to see Sev. I want to hear his story. Hear about this place I'm going to. Learn about stupid places to go, and who to annoy. Rules of the trade.

But somehow I have a sudden dread in seeing him at all. He could be different. I could be different. What happens then? If he's suddenly all safe, and I'm a complete spaz? Or if he's some careless lackey and I actually study?

It's all too much to take in. So I open my compartment door.

Only do find a group of smirking teenagers, Sev among them.

I raised my eyebrows at him, his smirk widened. I growled and, seeing as there was no place for me to sit, sat squarely on his lap. His back stiffened for a moment before he chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. Taking it as acceptance, I grinned and leaned back into his chest.

"Who are all of you?"

Because now that I looked, I realized I didn't know any of these people. And, considering five pairs of eyebrows were nearly hidden behind hairlines, they didn't know me either. Or I was just unexpected.

"These, Ana, are my Housemates." Sev murmered into my ear, using another of my old nicknames, devised from my fifth name.

I looked from at the two other black-haired students, to the one silvery-blond and two brunettes. "Hello. Should I be intimidated?" Because, frankly, they were a little scary.

Their smirks widened, and I could feel Sev's mouth forming the same. I sighed a long- and hard-suffering sigh and put my hands over my eyes, waiting for introductions.

The white-blond male spoke up first, with an air of superiority. "I am Lucius Malfoy."

A black-haired female with a curvy stature, beautiful face, and heavy-lidded dark eyes covered a yawn and gave her name. "Bellatrix Black."

The other black-haired one, who was younger than most of them, had a slight resemblence to Bellatrix, but his skin was paler, his chin more dominant, and his nose ram-rod straight. "Regulus Black. Bella's cousin."

The first of the deep brunettes, who was also male, lowered his eyebrows suggestively and spoke. "Jacob Pucey."

And the second of the brunettes, who was female and relatively pretty, if it weren't for the scowl on her face, looked at me like I was an indifference. A pest, almost. "Jeanine Montauge."

I nodded. Then something hit me, and I looked to Bellatrix and Regulus. "Do you two happen to be related to Sirius Black?"

Immediately, I found this to be a mistake. Bellatrix's dark eyes took on a sadistic glint, and Regulus looked quite pleased about something.

"Unfortunately."

Sev spoke into her ear, "You'd do best to stay away from him. He's a complete blood-traitor. Not to mention the fact he's in Gryffindor." The word fell from his lips like a curse told scarcely, with only due cause.

"You'll have to fill me in. Gryffindor? Blood traitors? I'm afraid I get none of this."

"There are four Houses at Hogwarts," Lucius began. I had a feeling he thought I might be a good alliance, or he could use me. Either way... "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindors are brave, biased, and sometimes rather stupid. But some are intelligent. Ravenclaws are smart as Hell, most. They stick to the rules and despise anyone who doesn't. Hufflepuffs are all for justice, peace, equality, and loyalty.

"Slytherin. Slytherin is our House. Slytherins are ambitious, as everyone knows. We want power and we want to keep it. But we're not stupid. Most anyway. We use our heads, and save our asses before our enemies'. But, we're also connected. Slytherins have loyalty, cunning, and emotional strength."

I found myself undeniably comfortable in Sev's lap, and snuggled closer, stifling my own yawn. Slytherin didn't sound like a bad House to be in. To hell with how to get into a House. It sounded decent.

I scooped my hair over my shoulder so it wouldn't be in Sev's face, then looked at each Slytherin in turn. "And of blood traitors?"

"There are high ranks in the Wizarding World, dear." Bellatrix said, talking to me as if I was below her. Which, strangely enough, it seemed I was. It was comforting, oddly, to have a superior unlike a father. "There are the old Pureblood families of England. The Malfoys, Blacks, Puceys, Dolohovs, Halliwells, Falls, and Potters. There used to be more, until people of our kind started intermarrying with Muggles. Results of these pairings are called Halfbloods. And magical people devised from full Muggle parentage are called Muggle-borns, or, to some of us, Mudbloods."

I nodded. Kind of like how blacks were still called funky names by whites in the States. There was no real law stating they were separated, but they were, out of unfamiliarity.

My hands covered Sev's around my waist. It'd been a while since I'd been this comfortable. I was almost in a haze with this new information. "So the Pureblooded families are of higher rank than Halfbloods or Muggle-borns?"

I wonder if I'm Muggle-born. Or Halfblood. My father never told me if my mother was a witch. He'd never told me of his heritage, either, now that I think about it.

"Unfortunately, that power is slowly ebbing as more Muggle-borns are immigrating to the Wizarding World."

I yawned again. I shrugged an apology, before Lucius got up, extended his hand, and spoke. "What is your name, by the way?"

I looked over my shoulder at Sev, who had an eyebrow raised. I smirked devilishly, then turned and stood. Regally placing my hand in Lucius's, not shaking, I announced my name very quickly. "Mckinseydanniellelehananirveianammikazayneorearoehling."

Lucius blinked, but that was his only sign of abashment as he placed a chaste kiss on my hand. Man, this guy was good.

"Would you mind repeating that, one syllable at a time?" This coming from Jacob. I smirked again.

"McKinsey Danielle Lehana Nirvei Anammika Zayne Orea Roehling."

"You're a Pureblood, I take it? With a name so regal, it could only be so." Lucius had a silvery eyebrow raised, grey eyes looking, almost earnestly, into mine. It was only now that I noticed how powerful Lucius Malfoy was. And as I tuned into it, I could feel Sev's power, not overall, but power in some extent. Not to mention Bellatrix.

"I-" I stopped, pondering. What would it hurt to tell them I'm Pureblooded? They seem to be welcoming me with open arms. "Yes. My great grandparents moved from Germany decades ago, and married into an old American Wizarding family. I only learned of my magical ability, in truth, around eight months ago."

They seemed taken aback by this, so I elaborated. "My father wanted me as unassociated with magic as possible, so I could have better political right in the future. Apparently, he thinks there is a War raging in this world, and didn't want me to have to make a decision at such a naive age. "

This seemed to satisfy them, for the time being. Lucius said, "Good day... What should I call you?"

I grinned slightly. "Pick one."

"Severus has taken Ana, so I shall call you.. Zayne. It has a Slytherin ring to it."

"Such a good memory, Mr. Malfoy. I shall remember that."

"As you should." He smirked and left the compartment. Bellatrix sneered slightly and nodded politely to me. Regulus followed his cousin's example. Jacob took my hand and gave a repeat of Lucius's departure, and Jeanine, who'd kept silent mostly, shook my hand briskly.

This left me and Sev in blissful silence. I looked at him apologetically and yawned again. "Do you mind if we catch up later? I am in serious need of a nap." Sev scooted down the leather upholstered bench and I lied down.

"Hey, Oreo?"

"Hmm?"

Sev ran his long pale fingers through my hair. "Have you changed?"

I was nearly unconsious. I barely heard him. My mouth mumbled, "No, Sev... I' m still your Ana-Banana."

Then I slipped into blissful unconsiousness.


	3. Ana Banana

Original POV:

Of course, I really didn't know where Sev wanted me to go. It seemed absurd to say so.

That had brought back odd memories. Well, mother would be proud. Her little girl could divert the attention by stating things point-blank. It'd also get them off of my case later, and off of my mother's. It'd be hard to see her, but my letter clearly stated that I would be able to visit her once a month. It didn't seem like much, but it was more than I could have asked for.

I know you're curious. What about my mother? Well... She's insane. Not my kind of insane, well, sorta... but she's fully insane, physically, mentally, and medically speaking. She can't remember me, Al, or dad. She can't even tell when a person enters a room. She has spasms, sometimes, and every day I saw her I'd take out an old binder full of pictures of her and dad, me and Al, the whole family together. When our family was beautiful. Perfect. My mother was beautiful, I can remember, before her disease took over. Because it is a disease. Huntington's Disease.

On genetic levels, a strand of DNA has several chromosome pairs. A person can have 10 CAG repeats on the fourth chromosome pair and be normal, no risk whatsoever. A person could have 20, 30, even 40 CAG sequencial repeats on the fourth chromosome and be fine. No HD. But anything above 40, and the body just can't handle it. Something screws up. The body shuts itself down, starting with the brain. You lose coordination, memory, and eventually, presence itself.

And since it's genetic, I could have it too, and not know until my eighteenth birthday. That's the age when you're of legal age to be tested for it. Alexander had it, he'd been 18 for only two days before he built up the courage to take it. And he had it. Al didn't just die, he killed himself out of fear. He didn't want that... Who would?

And so I tolerate people thinking I'm insane... and thinking I myself am insane... but the second a person voices it, I blow. Not just in anger, but in fear and grief. Huntington's Disease had taken two of my most beloved people in the world from me... I wouldn't let the word be so gently used before me like a careless adjective, when it could truly be real. That's what I'm afraid of. It could be real. They could be right. I could end up insane.

Like my mother.

And when I stop to think about it, I'm probably being a coward. Who cares, right? It hits, usually, when you're middle-aged. I have time. That's what I live for. Time. And every second I spent beating around the bush, I'm wasting what I live for. Might as well make the best of it, ne?

I look up and down the corridors, walking in the general direction of my compartment, from what I can remember. Maybe it'll just pop up in my mind like a radar sensor. Information beaming in from planet Xanther. _Third car, fifth compartment. _

I give up about three minutes later and go back to where I know my compartment is. Don't get me wrong, this is just a sober moment in between those loyal crazy moments. I want to see Sev. I want to hear his story. Hear about this place I'm going to. Learn about stupid places to go, and who to annoy. Rules of the trade.

But somehow I have a sudden dread in seeing him at all. He could be different. I could be different. What happens then? If he's suddenly all safe, and I'm a complete spaz? Or if he's some careless lackey and I actually study?

It's all too much to take in. So I open my compartment door.

Only do find a group of smirking teenagers, Sev among them.

I raised my eyebrows at him, his smirk widened. I growled and, seeing as there was no place for me to sit, sat squarely on his lap. His back stiffened for a moment before he chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. Taking it as acceptance, I grinned and leaned back into his chest.

"Who are all of you?"

Because now that I looked, I realized I didn't know any of these people. And, considering five pairs of eyebrows were nearly hidden behind hairlines, they didn't know me either. Or I was just unexpected.

"These, Ana, are my Housemates." Sev murmered into my ear, using another of my old nicknames, devised from my fifth name.

I looked from at the two other black-haired students, to the one silvery-blond and two brunettes. "Hello. Should I be intimidated?" Because, frankly, they were a little scary.

Their smirks widened, and I could feel Sev's mouth forming the same. I sighed a long- and hard-suffering sigh and put my hands over my eyes, waiting for introductions.

The white-blond male spoke up first, with an air of superiority. "I am Lucius Malfoy."

A black-haired female with a curvy stature, beautiful face, and heavy-lidded dark eyes covered a yawn and gave her name. "Bellatrix Black."

The other black-haired one, who was younger than most of them, had a slight resemblence to Bellatrix, but his skin was paler, his chin more dominant, and his nose ram-rod straight. "Regulus Black. Bella's cousin."

The first of the deep brunettes, who was also male, lowered his eyebrows suggestively and spoke. "Jacob Pucey."

And the second of the brunettes, who was female and relatively pretty, if it weren't for the scowl on her face, looked at me like I was an indifference. A pest, almost. "Jeanine Montauge."

I nodded. Then something hit me, and I looked to Bellatrix and Regulus. "Do you two happen to be related to Sirius Black?"

Immediately, I found this to be a mistake. Bellatrix's dark eyes took on a sadistic glint, and Regulus looked quite pleased about something.

"Unfortunately."

Sev spoke into her ear, "You'd do best to stay away from him. He's a complete blood-traitor. Not to mention the fact he's in Gryffindor." The word fell from his lips like a curse told scarcely, with only due cause.

"You'll have to fill me in. Gryffindor? Blood traitors? I'm afraid I get none of this."

"There are four Houses at Hogwarts," Lucius began. I had a feeling he thought I might be a good alliance, or he could use me. Either way... "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindors are brave, biased, and sometimes rather stupid. But some are intelligent. Ravenclaws are smart as Hell, most. They stick to the rules and despise anyone who doesn't. Hufflepuffs are all for justice, peace, equality, and loyalty.

"Slytherin. Slytherin is our House. Slytherins are ambitious, as everyone knows. We want power and we want to keep it. But we're not stupid. Most anyway. We use our heads, and save our asses before our enemies'. But, we're also connected. Slytherins have loyalty, cunning, and emotional strength."

I found myself undeniably comfortable in Sev's lap, and snuggled closer, stifling my own yawn. Slytherin didn't sound like a bad House to be in. To hell with how to get into a House. It sounded decent.

I scooped my hair over my shoulder so it wouldn't be in Sev's face, then looked at each Slytherin in turn. "And of blood traitors?"

"There are high ranks in the Wizarding World, dear." Bellatrix said, talking to me as if I was below her. Which, strangely enough, it seemed I was. It was comforting, oddly, to have a superior unlike a father. "There are the old Pureblood families of England. The Malfoys, Blacks, Puceys, Dolohovs, Halliwells, Falls, and Potters. There used to be more, until people of our kind started intermarrying with Muggles. Results of these pairings are called Halfbloods. And magical people devised from full Muggle parentage are called Muggle-borns, or, to some of us, Mudbloods."

I nodded. Kind of like how blacks were still called funky names by whites in the States. There was no real law stating they were separated, but they were, out of unfamiliarity.

My hands covered Sev's around my waist. It'd been a while since I'd been this comfortable. I was almost in a haze with this new information. "So the Pureblooded families are of higher rank than Halfbloods or Muggle-borns?"

I wonder if I'm Muggle-born. Or Halfblood. My father never told me if my mother was a witch. He'd never told me of his heritage, either, now that I think about it.

"Unfortunately, that power is slowly ebbing as more Muggle-borns are immigrating to the Wizarding World."

I yawned again. I shrugged an apology, before Lucius got up, extended his hand, and spoke. "What is your name, by the way?"

I looked over my shoulder at Sev, who had an eyebrow raised. I smirked devilishly, then turned and stood. Regally placing my hand in Lucius's, not shaking, I announced my name very quickly. "Mckinseydanniellelehananirveianammikazayneorearoehling."

Lucius blinked, but that was his only sign of abashment as he placed a chaste kiss on my hand. Man, this guy was good.

"Would you mind repeating that, one syllable at a time?" This coming from Jacob. I smirked again.

"McKinsey Danielle Lehana Nirvei Anammika Zayne Orea Roehling."

"You're a Pureblood, I take it? With a name so regal, it could only be so." Lucius had a silvery eyebrow raised, grey eyes looking, almost earnestly, into mine. It was only now that I noticed how powerful Lucius Malfoy was. And as I tuned into it, I could feel Sev's power, not overall, but power in some extent. Not to mention Bellatrix.

"I-" I stopped, pondering. What would it hurt to tell them I'm Pureblooded? They seem to be welcoming me with open arms. "Yes. My great grandparents moved from Germany decades ago, and married into an old American Wizarding family. I only learned of my magical ability, in truth, around eight months ago."

They seemed taken aback by this, so I elaborated. "My father wanted me as unassociated with magic as possible, so I could have better political right in the future. Apparently, he thinks there is a War raging in this world, and didn't want me to have to make a decision at such a naive age. "

This seemed to satisfy them, for the time being. Lucius said, "Good day... What should I call you?"

I grinned slightly. "Pick one."

"Severus has taken Ana, so I shall call you.. Zayne. It has a Slytherin ring to it."

"Such a good memory, Mr. Malfoy. I shall remember that."

"As you should." He smirked and left the compartment. Bellatrix sneered slightly and nodded politely to me. Regulus followed his cousin's example. Jacob took my hand and gave a repeat of Lucius's departure, and Jeanine, who'd kept silent mostly, shook my hand briskly.

This left me and Sev in blissful silence. I looked at him apologetically and yawned again. "Do you mind if we catch up later? I am in serious need of a nap." Sev scooted down the leather upholstered bench and I lied down.

"Hey, Oreo?"

"Hmm?"

Sev ran his long pale fingers through my hair. "Have you changed?"

I was nearly unconsious. I barely heard him. My mouth mumbled, "No, Sev... I' m still your Ana-Banana."

Then I slipped into blissful unconsiousness.

I awoke to the sound of rattling wheels. I lifted my head in confusion, and I found the wonder warmth that had been my pillow get up. I whimpered and huffed, annoyed at whatever would take my beautiful lump of comfort away.

My eyes were really blurry as I sat up painfully. Really, those seats should be damned to Hell. Most uncomfortable things I've slept on, ever.

"What in the name of Bloody Zeus! An effing warning, perhaps!" No, I am definately not a morning person. Though, by the looks of it, it's probably just around noon.

May the Devil curse them.

I heard a laugh and glared, trying to focus that evil thing we call vision. "What are you laughing at you pompous tub of lard!"

That probably wasn't the most consice means of greeting, particularly when you can't see the person.

They weren't fucking kidding when they said, "Oh, how the pendulum swings."

When my vision cleared, I saw Lucius, looking slightly angry, and highly amused. "Pray you repeat that, milady."

"I'm not your lady, you atrocious means of an alarm clock!" I nearly screamed in annoyance.

That's when I noticed Sev was standing in the doorway, facing the corridor, talking to someone I couldn't see. Eh, screw them, I'm freaking tired!

He turned, fighting laughter, and tossed me a long tube of something orange. "Iced Pumpkin Juice. It should wake you up, Ana."

"I'd prefer to sleep, thanks!" I would think that obvious, you lot of numbskulls!

"Unfortunately, dearest, you've been sleeping for over an hour---"

"And that gives you mongrels an excuse to WAKE ME UP!"

They shared a glance. Sev chuckled. "Still the same Ana," I heard him mutter.

"Damn right, I am. And if you remember, I prefer JELLO AND WHIPPED CREAM AFTER VERY TIRING SITUATIONS!"

"Calm down, woman, Merlin. What in the bloody hell is jello?"

"Sounds like something naughty..." Lucius said, smirking.

Oh, no. He did NOT just insinuate that I, of all people--! "You sick perverted---" I blinked...then sighed, groaning. "-- damned hormonal teenage boy. Damnit, and here I though I was tired. You lot really get to the nerves."

Lucius grinned, which looked genuine. But this is the act-god of acting, from what I can comprehend with my fuzzy little insignificant mind. "We know, dearest. That's why you love us."

I snorted and once Sev sat down, and quickly scrambled and laid back down, my head on his lap. "Thank you Numero Nueve, now shut your arse up and be quiet. I'm sleeping," I declared and closed my eyes.

Only to be dumped on the rather hard seat a second later. I whined and repetitively hit my head, very hard mind, on the seat. "Damn you. . . Is my comfort that much of a demon?"

The compartment door opened and I muttered obscenities. A polite but firm "Excuse me," could be heard.

"WHAT! Does anybody in England have respect for the unconscious!" I screamed.


End file.
